The invention relates to methods and compositions for microRNA expression analysis using microarrays.
MicroRNAs are a new class of small regulatory RNAs that are found in a variety of organisms, including nematodes, plants, insects and mammals. In invertebrates, microRNAs have been implicated as regulators of developmental timing, neuronal differentiation, cell proliferation, programmed cell death, and fat metabolism. In C. elegans, lin-4 and let-7 act in developmental timing, and the microRNA lsy-6 controls neuronal asymmetry. In Drosophila, the microRNAs bantam and mir-14 act in the regulation of cell growth, spermatogenesis and cell death. The mouse microRNA miR-181 functions in hematopoietic differentiation, and two human microRNAs are involved in chronic lymphocytic leukemia, the most common form of adult leukemia in the western world.
Mature microRNAs are excised from a stem-loop precursor that itself can be transcribed as part of a longer primary RNA (pri-miRNA). The pri-miRNA appears to be processed by the RNAse Drosha in the nucleus, cleaving the RNA at the base of the stem-loop. This cut defines one end of the microRNA. The precursor microRNA is then exported by Ran-GTP and Exportin-5 to the cytoplasm, where it is further processed by the RNAse Dicer, which recognizes the stem portion of the microRNA and cleaves both strands about 22 nucleotides from the base of the stem. The two strands of the resulting dsRNA are differentially stable, and the mature microRNA resides on the strand that is more stable. Mature microRNAs can be found associated with the proteins eIF2C2 (an Argonaute-like protein), Gemin2, and Gemin3 and are thought to act in a protein-RNA complex with these and maybe other proteins.
Most animal microRNAs inhibit the protein expression of their target gene. Typically, the target gene encodes an mRNA that contains a sequence in its 3′UTR that is partially complementary to the corresponding microRNA. While some plant microRNAs also function in this way, most plant microRNAs cause the cleavage of target mRNAs at sites that are perfectly complementary to the microRNAs.
More than 200 microRNAs are encoded by the human genome. Few of these microRNAs have been characterized. To date, the function of individual microRNAs has been analyzed using time-intensive procedures, such as dot-blot and northern blotting analysis, techniques that require the isolation of large amounts of RNA. A need exists for a high-throughput method that allows for the simultaneous analysis of multiple microRNAs and that provides for the analysis of microRNA expression when only small amounts of starting material are available.